Red Ashes: The Battle of the Decade
by MiraculousDuels
Summary: After 4 long years of climbing the treacherous Mt Silver, Ash Ketchum finds Red, then a clash of the Titans begins. Sparks fly, and their Pokemon are pushed to their limits but at the end of the day who will come out on top? And will Ash finally bring Red back home from his fruitless attempt to find Mew? (Red from the origins story not the manga)


**Hey guys!** **This idea came to me one day and I just had to write it! Reviews are appreciated, enjoy!**

 _"Communication through aura or a flashback"_

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

Ash had looked up, there was only a few more days worth of climbing this god forsaken mountain and he was quite excited about it, of course though his face was dark and emotionless like always. He remembered making a promise to himself four years ago after his disappearance to the world. He promised that the day he reached the peak of this so called "unclimbable mountain" he would be ready to take the world by storm with his team of battle hardened Pokemon, he decided to let them out for some training though Pikachu just jumped off his shoulder. All the poke balls opened and the rest emerged from their respective poke balls Charizard, Garchomp, Lucario, Floatzel and finally a Mew appeared. "Usual training" he stated gruffly,

Charizard paired with Garchomp, Lucario paired with Floatzel but Mew went straight up to Ash with Pikachu following confused, "why do I have to train, I've had time to train since the beginning of time, why nooooooow?" Mew whined via telepathy,

"because everyone else is training save for Pikachu who you're supposed to be training with" Ash replied,

"meanie!" Mew cried out with her tongue stuck out, then she chuckled and nodded her head and went to spar with Pikachu,

Ash glanced at Mew and remembered the day they had become friends for life...

 _Flashback_

 _Ash was refining his aura along with Lucario and he went to get a drink of water from a spring but an undescribable pain paralysed his body and he fell to his knees, he started breathing heavy and then clutched his rib cage, "Master what is wrong? Would you like to take a break?" Lucario asked with concern,_

 _Ash just ran off to the source of the powerful aura calling out for help. What he found was roughly fifty team rocket grunts and some elites all surrounding an injured Mew, Ash subconsciously growled and called out "Charizard, set the field alight with your flames!" Ash called,_

 _"hey kid this doesn't concern you, how about you go and catch some more useless Pokemon or do whatever dumb things imbeciles like you do, after all Mount Silver isn't a playground hmm?" The woman taunted,_

 _"Leave her alone! Charizard use Blast Burn!" Ash called,_

 _Charizard growled and started conjouring up a colossal red and orange fireball in his mouth,_

 _"FIRE!" Ash roared,_

 _There were no survivors (although Ash, Mew and Charizard survived obviously.)_

 _Lucario finally arrived at the charred snow field and his eyes widened at the sight of the passed out Mew in Ash's arms,_

 _"I won't even ask" Lucario stated,_

 _"Let's go, we don't have long" Ash finally said,_

 _Ash arrived at camp and crushed some Sitrus Berries and Oran Berries together with water, and put it in a wooden bowl, he put it in front of Mew "drink this, it will make you feel better," Ash stated,_

 _Mew drank it slowly and regained energy quickly and flew around Ash's head,_

 _"Thank you Ash! Though not that I'm not grateful but what are you doing on Mount Silver?" Mew asked then chuckled "it's to cold for little Ashy to explore!" Mew teased,_

 _"I'm on a quest to get stronger and also to reach the top of Mount Silver," Ash stated,_

 _"then I'll join you!" Mew cheered, "It'll be fun!"_

 _And so began a beautiful friendship that would last indefinitely._

 _Flashback end_

Ash then started training with his aura while everyone else continued sparring.

An hour later Ash called "alright, everyone except Charizard take thirty, Charizard come here for some special training!"

Charizard flew over, "let's try Mega Evolution, okay?" Ash asked, remembering picking up both stones off separate parts of the mountain and knowing it was indeed mega stones.

Charizard nodded and Ash tapped the Key Stone "Charizard rise above evolution, Mega Evolve!" Ash called,

Charizard started glowing but unfortunately it died out and nothing happened, "alright we'll try again later ok old buddy? Also can you tell the other Pokemon to pack up we're going to trek up the last bit of the mountain" Ash asked,

Charizard nodded sadly and walked away and Ash got dressed in his climbing gear and when he arrived at camp everything was packed up and the Pokemon were waiting, "alright everyone return," Ash called and all the Pokemon returned to their respective poke balls except for Pikachu who got into his mini Pikachu climbing gear,

"Pika!" Pikachu called revved up and ready to go,

Ash nodded and started climbing the snowy rock that is Mount Silver.

 _Time Skip: A few days,_

Ash found himself at a beaten path towards the top, 'strange there shouldn't be a path, no matter how beaten it is' he thought

He finally reached the peak but someone was already there 'impossible someone else actually climbed Mt Silver?! Though his Pokemon might've flown him up here, anyway let's talk to him' Ash thought

"uh hello?" Ash said behind the mysterious trainer,

the said trainer turned around, his eyes were brown with a tinge of red and he had a messy brown haircut, he wore the classic red trainer hat with a red vest with black jeans. He said nothing,

"did you hear what I said? Umm what's your name?"

"Red" he said quietly then he raised a poke ball and Ash knew what he meant and walked down the battlefield, he noticed lots of scars and burns to the landscape, a great battle was fought here obviously (Red vs Gold to the people that didn't know) "Let's go!" Ash called,

Red sent out a Espeon and it looked very well trained and Ash sent out a Floatzel,

"Psychic" Red called quickly yet quietly and Floatzel was tossed like a rag doll,

"Use Ice Punch!" Ash called and when it was about to strike, Espeon pushed him back with another Psychic and Ash realised this wasn't going to work and called for Floatzel to use surf everywhere as a result Espeon couldn't dodge and got swamped,

"Swift" Red called coolly,

"counter with another Ice Punch!" Ash called ,

the attacks collided and Red smirked 'this might be a good battle' he thought

"Hydro Pump while he's recovering, keep up the pressure!" Ash called,

Floatzel launched a torrent of water and it hit Espeon square in the face pushing it back,

"Psychic" Red called and the torrent of water was redirected straight off the mountain,

"now Swift!" Red called and it hit Floatzel straight in the stomach,

the smoke cleared and both Pokemon were panting,

"Surf again!" Ash called and once again a wave of water was heading straight for Espeon,

Though Espeon was ready this time and dodged it by itself,

"Finish with Psychic!" Red called and Floatzel was thrown towards the rocks and the smoke cleared for Floatzel have swirls for eyes, "Floatzel return, you did great buddy" he called,

'this guy is not messing around, that Espeon is very experienced' Ash thought,

"Lucario, rise to the challenge!" Ash called,

 _"Flash Cannon"_ Ash called via aura and Lucario quickly used the attack and Espeon was down and out afterwards,

Red smirked at Ash and returned Espeon and then Blastiose came out,

"Return Lucario, You'll be needed later" Ash called

"Pikachu let's go!" Ash called, "start with thunderbolt!" he said again,

"rain dance then whirlpool" Red called,

the rain powered whirlpool appeared and it was easily able to deflect the electric type attack,

"volt tackle!" Ash called,

the electric tackle shattered the whirlpool and it hit Blastoise but he looked unharmed, Ash's eyes widened as Red smirked,

"point blank surf" Red called,

"counter shield!" Ash called,

The surf was stopped by Pikachu's electric wall afterwards Ash cheered and Red looked with a raised eyebrow,

'you learn something new everyday' Red thought,

now it was ash's turn to smirk "point blank thunder pikachu" he called,

Pikachu was too close for Blastoise to deflect it and rain dance only helped it as the lightning struck Blastoise's head and it was instantly knocked out,

"return, I have to say I was surprised by your shield technique, you'll prove to be a worthy opponent, now Pika show yourself!" Red roared,

A very powerful Pikachu stood before Red with extra large electric cheeks and tail,

"Pika pika chuuu" His pikachu cried as the rain dissapated,

"use charm" Red called,

Pika gazed at Pikachu with a charming expression and Pikachu relaxed,

"now use multiple quick attacks and don't let up!" Red called,

Pika disappeared like a ghost and started relentlessly assaulting pikachu,

"iron tail!" Ash called,

Pikachu slammed Pika in the face with iron tail before fainting, Ash ran on the field and cradled Pikachu in his arms "it's okay buddy you did really well" ash said as he quickly made his healing Sitrus and Oran berry mixture for Pikachu to drink before going back to the field.

"go Garchomp!" Ash called, "Earthquake!" He called again,

Garchomp released a violent shockwave in the ground and Pika was sent flying though surprisingly Pika was still standing albeit barely,

"quick attack barrage!" Red called,

once again Garchomp was getting hit from head to toe with Pika's extremely fast attacks,

"finish it with dragon claw!" Ash called,

Garchomp swung and hit Pika in the belly and Pika finally fainted,

"you did excellent Pika return he called" He gazed at his poke balls deciding which one to use, "come forth snorlax!" Red commanded,

"Garchomp, you want to keep going?" Ash asked,

Garchomp nodded and got into a battle stance,

"Snorlax body slam!" Red directed,

Snorlax reacted quickly (well as quick as a snorlax can anyway) and crushed Garchomp when Garchomp recovered Ash discovered something, 'crap he's been paralysed!' Ash thought,

"Earthquake Garchomp!" Ash cried out of desperation,

Garchomp reacted sluggishly though pulled it off but Snorlax was basically unaffected,

"keep using body slam Snorlax!" Red communicated,

Garchomp was being pummelled and was near fainting,

"quick draco meteor! All your power!" but it popped in the air and landed on Ash, Red snorted with laughter, and Ash was not amused "guess we have to practice a little more" Ash mumbled,

when Red finished laughing he said "o-ok Snorlax one more body slam! Red said still laughing,

that finished Garchomp off and Ash said "you did awesome, return Garchomp take a good rest" Ash looked at Red, "you know it wasn't that funny right?" Ash asked,

"sorry but I haven't had a good laugh in years! Heh heh!" He relied sheepishly,

"you know pal how long have you been up here? Don't you miss civilisation? I know I do." Ash said

"maybe 7 or 8 years? I don't mind but maybe you're right I might go back down if you beat me" Red said putting the emphasis on if,

"alright let's go Lucario!" Ash called,

 _"Aura Sphere" Ash called,_

The supersonic blue sphere hit Snorlax on its stomach and Snorlax looked extremely disgruntled,

"rest then follow with snore" Red said,

Snorlax fell asleep and started emitting a loud and deep snore pushing back Lucario,

"multiple aura spheres! Aura Storm!" Ash exclaimed,

a blue mist surrounded the arena, then it stated glowing and turning into spheres and it started raining the said aura spheres, there was even some aura lightning hitting snorlax. The smoke cleared to find Snorlax with swirls in his eyes,

Red started losing his cool he had only two Pokemon while Ash had three,

"Rise and heat this battle up Charizard!" Red called,

Ash knew of a certain Pokemon who would love versing this Charizard in battle,

"Lucario return! Cloak the field in fire Charizard!" Ash called,

Both Charizards appeared and started glaring at each other,

"flamethrower!" Ash commanded,

but both Charizards just continued glaring at each other,

What happens next is quite unexpected, ash's key stone started glowing while Red's pocket started glowing, both Pokemon were surrounded in a white veil and then after a good minute they both appeared, Red's as Mega Charizard X and Ash's as Mega Charizard Y (look them up if you don't know what they look like)

"wow!" Ash breathed,

"amazing, simply incredible, well for me this has only happened once in all the time I've had Charizard and that was against Mewtwo!

"wow you went up against Mewtwo? Awesome!"

"it was cool yet hard, if it weren't for the stones I would have probably died" Red chuckled

"geez wow anyway enough chit chat, my charizard's ability makes it so its sunny! let's go! Charizard use Flamethrower, Fire Spin and Blast Burn combined!"

The result was a massive fire tornado that would have been seen from all the way at the bottom of the mountain, (remember this for later)

"you use the same Charizard!" Red exclaimed over the roaring flames, (I know Red's Charizard doesn't know Blast Burn but who really cares?)

Two tornados clashed together on top of Mt Silver, one was a blazing red and another was a dangerous blue, Ash used his aura to form a shield around him and Red,

Red was a little confused about the shield but his attention was on the tornadoes fighting for dominance,

'So this is the power of mega evolution' they both thought,

"Fly into the flames and use overheat on Red's charizard!" (This will be confusing so I'm calling Red's Charizard X and Ash's Y)

Charizard Y flew into the flames and fired (no pun intended) a white hot stream of fire at Charizard X,

"Counter with another Blast Burn!" Red commanded,

More fire filled the air until the whole sky was full of it and when it died down both of the fire types were burnt to a crisp,

"return you did really well" both trainers whispered to their poke balls,

"I'll go down fighting go Venusaur!" Red yelled,

"Lucario battle stance!" Ash roared,

Lucario was tired so it was a bit slumped but Venusaur was standing strong and proud,

"since it's still sunny use solar beam!" Red called,

Lucario was hit by a yellow beam,

"Lucario use Flash Cannon!" Ash yelled desperate,

"another Solar Beam!" Red called coolly,

both beams collided but eventually Lucario faltered and Solar Beam prevailed and Lucario was knocked out.

"Well Red you've forced me to use one of my most powerful Pokemon, let's end this one way or another, I choose you MEW!"

A pink cat appeared on the field giggling,

though unexpectedly Red fell to his knees "no it's-it can't be..."

"you alright Red?"

"It's just I've caught every single Pokemon in the world EXCEPT Mew and to finally see it..."

"well do you wanna finish the battle Red?" Ash asked,

Red nodded with tears of joy, "we'll try our best Venusaur since the sunlight has run out sunny day then solar beam!"

A yellow beam charged for Mew but Ash had other ideas,

"redirect it with psychic!" Ash called,

"can you do that?!" Red said with surprise,

"Mew can pal, now go Mew!"

True to Ash's word the beam was redirected and hit Venusaur,

"Finish this! Flamethrower Mew!"

"wha? Flamethrower? It doesn't look like it can learn it"

"Actually Mew can learn any move in the world my dear friend!" Ash called,

The barrage of flames consumed Venusaur and the swirls in its eyes signalled the end of the long battle,

"Ash you're right I have been missing my family and civilisation so after we heal up our Pokemon lets go!"

Ash nodded enthusiastically and made his specialty crushed Oran and Sitrus berry masterpiece for both his and Red's Pokemon. When they were finished Red asked Ash

"what do you put in that it seems like magic!" Red said with a gleam in his eye,

"um mashed Oran and Sitrus berries uh yeah there's also water I put in it and that's about it" Ash chuckled,

Red rubbed his head sheepishly as they both released their Charizards,

"well I guess this is goodbye eh?" Ash asked,

"I hope we battle again someday provided my mum and rival don't kill me for falling off the face of the earth for so long," Red chuckled,

Ash nodded,

then they both said "off to Pallet Town!" Then they both stared at each other wide eyed, "you mean you live in Pallet Town too?!" They both said again,

"well that means we're not leaving each other yet huh?" Ash said again,

Red nodded and they both took off.

Ash and Red landed in Pallet and then they saw Gary and someone eerily similar to Gary next to him,

Then all hell broke loose when they met eyes more importantly Red and Blue, he ran over to him and said nothing out of shock,

"Who are you? I'm Ash" Ash said to Blue,

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR FOR THE LAST SEVEN AND A HALF YEARS RED?! YOUR MOTHER HAS BEEN WORRIED SICK!" Blue screamed in one breath,

"I'm sorry Blue I really am, I was blinded to the idea of being a Pokemon master and just shut out everything else, the only thing stopping me from coming home was my stupid quest for finding Mew, which now that I think about it, the idea of it sounds stupid, I should've come home back about five years ago after I got my ass handed to me by Gold but no I stayed, hoping that Mew would magically show up, it took this kid Ash, the second trainer to ever beat me in a battle to see the truth, that moping around won't solve anything. Now has mum moved or is she in the same house?" Red said truthfully,

Blue seemed to calm down "this kid beat you huh? Did you get soft?" Blue taunted,

"you beat the legendary red?! As much as I respect you Ashy boy the day you beat Red is the day that we actually see Ho-Oh!" Gary said with a disbelieving smirk,

Suddenly they heard a screech and Ho-Oh flew above Pallet Town in all its glistening glory,

"Irony you gotta love it" Red muttered while Ash burst out laughing and Gary and Blue stood there gob smacked,

"well I better get going do you wanna come Ash? I'm gonna need you to explain what happened" Red asked,

"ok then let's get going!" Ash cheered and they set off

Currently Scarlet (Red's mum) and someone else were watching the news,

it read "two fire tornadoes caused by extremely powerful Pokemon on top of Mt Silver, exact cause is unknown" (do you still remember?)

Suddenly someone knocked, "I'll get the door" the unknown figure said,

Scarlet nodded and kept trying to think what caused the tornadoes because it kept her interested,

She opened the door and Ash widened his eyes, "what are you doing her mum?" Ash asked the now identified Delia,

"Oh Ash you're finally back from your training! If I had've known I would've been waiting at home oh and who is strapping young fellow?" Delia asked pointing at Red,

"you wouldn't believe it if I told you mum" Ash said while holding in a laugh,

"Delia who is- no it can't be, same clothes, same eyes, sort of the same haircut I'm sorry sir but do you know anything about a person named Red? You probably don't but once I find him I'm gonna strangle him I swear!" Scarlet asked,

"well good luck I'm gonna stand back have fun Red!" Ash said putting the emphasis on Red,

Scarlet and Delia's eyes seemed to nearly pop out of their heads then Red endured the lecture to end all lectures about how he should've called, then Red told his story about what he's been up to (you know exploring regions, climbing mt silver, battling Gold, competing in the PWT and finally getting beaten by Ash.

"You are so grounded young man!" Scarlet said,

"hey red look at the tv! Was the battle between our Charizards that noticeable?!" Ash said,

"I guess so Ash" Red agreed.

Then after talking and having fun in general Ash and Delia left.

But even if their paths split they will rejoin because both Ash and Red knew that they would battle again someday.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed, this took ages to write though it was really fun to write as I was editing I was cracking up at scenes whether it be Garchomps Draco Meteor failing at the worst possible time or when Ash and Red found out they both live in Pallet Town, I also found the bit about Ho-Oh hilarious and that's why it's my favourite part. As I said reviews are appreciated, hope you enjoyed. MiraculousDuels out!**


End file.
